


One Man's Terror is Another Woman's Joy...Or Not.

by AMuseForADay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cupcake Lexa, F/F, Funny, Halloween, Humor, I probably shouldn't have put that last sentence at the end, One Shot, Protective Clarke Griffin, fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuseForADay/pseuds/AMuseForADay
Summary: Lexa wakes Clarke in the middle of the night thinking that someone or something is in the room with them. Clarke is more than a little amused. I wrote this literally in fifteen minutes because my best friend VoyagerBorg85 had a fright. It is my first one shot, written for pure fun, and is not to be taken seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voyagerborg85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyagerborg85/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I had to put that last sentence, and you Clexa crazies asked for more so here it is.

“Clarke…. Clarke. Clarke!”

 

The harsh whisper and not so gentle nudge urged the tired blonde from the beginnings of what promised to be a wonderful slumber and she started suddenly, adrenaline kicking in as she bolted upwards, concern and fear flooding her being. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the near darkness of the room save for the moonlight that shone through the windowpanes, glimmering silvers and whispers of blue as she blinked away the haze of sleep. 

 

Her girlfriend, Lexa, was sitting beside her, face pale, back rigid as if she were afraid that moving an inch would send her hurtling to some unknown doom, emerald eyes wide and bright with fear. Brunette locks that always fell in waves of chestnut silk were messy and tousled. 

 

“Lexa? Babe, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked, voice rough with its usual husk and the grate of tiredness, turning so that she faced the frightened young woman, her hand reassuringly rubbing her back. 

 

“I was half asleep, and all of a sudden like out of nowhere, the room felt chilled. I didn’t really think anything of it at first, but then it got colder and… Clarke, someone was on the bed. There was a shadow, and I felt it breathing,” Lexa explained, words coming in a rush in which she scarcely seemed to take a breath.

 

Clarke stared at Lexa for a full moment, unsure whether to be shocked or amused. It wasn’t like Lexa to look so genuinely terrified, but the very expression on the brunette’s face was comical. Her lips parted, closed, then opened again.

 

“Um...Babe..”

 

“I know what I felt! It was pressing down on the bed like someone was getting into it… or hovering. I still have goosebumps.” Lexa blurted, her tone defensive as she turned eyes that Clarke felt she could gaze into forever, onto the blonde. 

 

“Okay,” Clarke bit back a smile as she held up her hands in a gesture of mock surrender, her tone warm and understanding. “But what you’re implying is, that there’s a ghost in our room...crawling into our bed… What is it trying to do? Have a threesome?” 

 

“Clarke!” 

 

“I’m kidding! Sort of….Okay, well you should probably say a prayer then,” the blonde suggested. 

 

Lexa gaped at Clarke as if that was the dumbest thing she’d ever heard her say before exclaiming, “Prayer?! You’re meant to be supportive, not helping my death!” 

 

“Oh my god. It’s supposed to help!”

 

“Is it?! Give us our daily bread? That one?! Bread is not going to save me from a ghost, Clarke!” 

 

At this, Clarke could scarcely contain her laughter, barely able to coin a response before finally she murmured, “Maybe it’s the Holy Ghost?”

 

Lexa released a sound that was something like a shriek and a growl of annoyance as she shoved Clarke’s shoulder, throwing back the blankets to slip out of bed. The tittering blonde moved to follow, barely flinching at the slam of the bathroom door in her face. She would have chided herself, knowing how the brunette could get around Halloween when the otherwise cool exterior seemed melt away and was replaced by a younger girl who had as much fear as delight in the holiday for the simple pleasures of candy, costumes, and horror movies curled up on the couch in Clarke’s arms…

 

Usually ending in a makeout session that led to a very happy morning after. 

 

“Oh come on, baby. We’ve lived in this house for like three years, I’m pretty sure if there was a horny ghost in here we would have known long before now.” Clark did her best to curb the laughter in her tone, adopting a serious one as she tried to lure her girlfriend from the bathroom. “It was probably just a draft. It’s like fifty- seven degrees outside and pretty windy.” 

 

As soon as she said it, the woman realized that now that she was out of the relative warmth of their bed there was a bit of a chill and she turned, eyes falling on the window on the other side of the room. Careful examination revealed that it had indeed been left open a slight bit after one of them had probably opened it to enjoy the cool autumn breeze. 

 

“Yep, it was just an open window.” 

 

Lexa’s answering voice from the other side of the door sounded doubtful, “What about the weight I felt on the bed?” 

 

“It was probably just me shifting in my sleep and or just a slight movement change in your own. You said yourself you were half asleep. Come out… I know you’re cold and my arms miss you.”

 

Clarke could practically imagine Lexa on the other side of the door. Her hair would be up now and the boyshorts that were low on full hips would reveal the lovely tan of her skin, cropped tank leaving little in the way of warmth. Her head was probably resting against the door, slender fingers on the knob as she hesitated another moment, green eyes flitting around as she debated whether she wanted to surrender so easily to her girlfriend’s logic. 

 

In the end, the door slowly opened, creaking in with an ironic eeriness as Lexa slowly came into view. Clarke smiled and opened her arms, encircling them protectively around the slightly taller girl who nuzzled her face against the blonde’s neck. 

 

“You probably think I’m crazy.” 

 

“No. I just think you need sleep,” she smiled and pressed kisses to any exposed skin she could reach before leading Lexa back to bed and crawling into bed beside her to pull her close once more. 

 

“It really felt like someone was in bed with us.”

 

“I know, baby. Sleep.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Clarke nuzzled against her, slowly relaxing as the comfort of her girlfriend’s warmth and scent washed over her, “I love you too.”

 

 

….Beneath the bed, Titus Buchanan grinned with a chilling smile as he twirled his knife and silently waited….


	2. One Man's Terror... Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out there really was someone in the house and now it's up to her and her girlfriend to make sure they don't end up on tomorrow's news. 
> 
> The problem is, they didn't plan for two.

It didn’t take long for Lexa to relax and slowly return to slumber in the safe embrace of her love, her breathing growing steady. Clarke, however, remained awake, her fingertips gently caressing and soothing as she waited awhile longer before finally disentangling herself from Lexa. 

 

Now that she was awake, she couldn’t seem to fall asleep again, and try as she might to ignore it, she was beginning to get a bad case of the midnight munchies. Moving quietly, she swung her legs out of bed, fingers tunneling through the blonde touseled strands of her hair and stifled a yawn. There was the sound of police sirens somewhere in the distance, and an owl that had been a continued nuisance since they’d moved in, hooted as if in response to the disturbance. Familiar sounds. 

 

The journey from the bedroom to the kitchen seemed arduous, but it was worth trekking down the stairs for the company of the last slice of cheesecake the blonde had stashed in the back of the fridge. Another yawn escaped as she padded into the kitchen, deciding to leave the light off. She knew her way around her home, even in the darkness. 

 

Opening the door to the fridge, she squinted against the bright light and bent to rummage through the assortment of tofu, salad mixes, and other healthy things her girlfriend was a fan of, making a face of disgust. 

 

She almost missed the sound of movement… Almost. 

 

But she heard it, frowning as she lifted her head, squinting through the dim light as she called out, “Hello?” 

 

The minute the words had left her lips she could have kicked herself. Hello? Everyone knew when someone said that in a horror movie, they were probably going to die. It wasn’t like a killer was just going to say…

 

“Hello Clarke, I’ve been waiting,” came the voice from the large shadow of a man, and a scream was drawn from her throat as she caught sight of the glint of a large blade raised high before it came down. 

 

Upstairs, Lexa jolted awake, the sound of Clarke’s scream pulling her from the depths of her slumber. For only a moment she thought she was imagining things again, until she heard the sound of shattering glass and another scream. 

 

She was out of the bed in an instant and racing from the room to run downstairs. 

 

“Clarke!” 

 

The woman’s name had barely left her lips before she caught sight of the blonde running towards her. Crimson stained the white of her came, and in her eyes, startling blue even in the dimness, was the urgency of fear. 

 

“Run.”

 

Lexa had no idea what was happening, but there was no time to ask questions, no time to see how badly Clarke was hurt. Turning, she fled to the door, but someone had already beat her to it. A woman, no older than Lexa and Clarke with scars marring what were otherwise dangerously beautiful features stood at the door, halting the two women in their tracks as she slowly locked the door. 

 

“Going somewhere? The party’s just getting started.” 

 

This was a nightmare. It had to be.

 

“I told you there was someone in here,” she yelled accusingly at the blonde. 

 

Another time and Clarke would have rolled her eyes. As it was, a bald head lunatic and his scarfaced sidekick seemed hellbent on killing them, on Halloween no less, and if they actually managed to make it out of this alive, she was going to have to explain to her mother why the hell she’d used family heirlooms as throwing stars. Grabbing Lexa’s wrist, she turned and half pulled half dragged the brunette with her. 

 

“You can run, but you can’t hiiiide!” came a disturbingly sing song voice from behind them.

 

Oh, they were going to hide alright. The only thing Clarke was concerned about was finding a weapon. Fuck hiding. The minute she found so much as a baseball bat, she was going to show them who was crazier. 

 

Eerie laughter rang out sending chills down their spines as once again they found themselves in their bedroom. After locking the door, they managed to push a piece of furniture against it, but the women knew it wouldn’t keep the intruders out for long. 

 

Though Lexa knew it was foolish, she picked up the landline only to find there was no dial tone. 

 

“Shit, they must have cut the wire.”

 

“They took the cell phones too. I plugged mine in before bed, and now it’s not here.” 

 

Lexa glared at Clarke as she combed fingers through her hair, words coming out in a hushed tone, “You didn’t set the alarm did you?”

 

“What?”

 

“The alarm! The window was open and there are psychos in our house, how many times do I have to tell you to set the---”

 

“Are you kidding me right now, Lexa? We’re about to die and you choose right now to nag me about the securit--”

 

Their argument was cut short as there was a loud crash against the door. Their unwanted guests were now trying to get in. Clarke ran to the closet, beginning to pull things left and right as she searched for the Louisville slugger that she kept. Getting the idea, Clarke yanked the cord of the lamp from the wall outlet and positioned herself on the other side of the door, though her heart beat wildly in her chest and her hands were sweaty with fear and nerves. 

 

Clarke gestured for her to stay still and after several more rams at the door, the furniture toppled over and the bald one burst into the room. The blonde barely had time to brace herself for a swing at his gut before Lexa, screaming like an insane banshee, slammed the lamp over his skull. It shattered, raining porcelain as he fell, eyes rolling back.

 

“You couldn’t wait?” Clarke hissed.

 

“For you to what? Start singing Take Me Out to the Ballgame?”

 

“Babe..that was uncalled for. I was channeling my inner Harley Quinn.” 

 

“I wasn’t getting it.”

 

“That’s hurtful.”

The man groaned and moved as if to get up, but Clarke lifted the bat and brought it down hard on his back. Once, twice. Giving him a kick for good measure until she was sure he was unconscious.

 

“We’ll have to tie him up or something so we can call for help.”

 

But Lexa was wondering what had happened to the girl, the one who’d been standing by the door.

 

She didn’t have to wait long to find out….


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Clarke and Lexa to face reality. In ways they don't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming, and I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I knew if I didn't stop there it would just go on and on. So here it is, the conclusion.

Ontari knew that Titus had fallen. It was far too quiet, and by now the smell of blood would have been in the air. But there was no way in hell she was leaving without finishing what they’d started. One way or another those privileged little bitches would bleed and she’d enjoy watching the life drain from their eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Lexa and Clarke were dragging the stranger’s limp form to the closet, which was no easy task considering he was heavier than he looked.

 

“If I’d known I was going to be dragging heavy bald guys I would have opted for that strength training class.  


“I’ve been telling you to be more active,” Lexa replied, her eyes once again falling to the crimson stain on Clarke’s shirt her eyes softened with concern. “You’re hurt.”

 

Clarke glanced down at her shirt as she took in the sight of her tank before laughing, “Oh no, that’s not blood. It’s fruit punch. I dropped it and then… Well, I fell in it.”

 

“Of course you did,” Lexa said, finding herself laughing in spite of herself.

 

They grunted and huffed until finally they had the would be intruder in the confines of the closet.

 

“Beside the point. We’re still going to have a problem on our hands if we can’t get to the door to get out,” Clarke mumbled, her features wrinkled in a frown.

 

“Maybe she left,” Lena said hopefully.

 

“I don’t doubt that, and I’m not putting you into anymore danger,” the blonde replied, casting her eyes around the room as her mind worked.

 

“The window.”

Lexa’s eyes were now on the window, possibly her only lifeline, but Clarke was not big on heights. It was evident in the glance she shot her girlfriend before her expression was quickly schooled into indifference.

 

Lexa sighed and lifted her shoulders in an exasperated shrug, “We don’t really have many other options. I can climb down the lattice on the side and go get help. All you have to do is wait and make sure that woman doesn’t get in here.”

 

Clarke wasn’t keen on the idea, but as Lexa so avidly pointed out, they were running out of options… and time.

 

“Fine,” she relented.

 

They both moved around the bed to the large window that overlooked their front yard and the street beyond. Nothing moved. Idly, Clarke wondered what time it was. It seemed as if they’d been trying to survive the night for hours and she wanted it to be over.

 

She was tired and this was way too much exercise.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

They were already opening the window and Lexa nodded as she leaned out to gauge the distance from the window’s edge to the lattice that she hoped would forgive her, her late night Oreo trespasses.

 

“I have to...”

 

Cupping Clarke’s face, she pressed her lips against the blonde’s before inhaling deeply and gathering strength. One moment was all she gave herself before she bent to slowly and fluidly slip out of the window, the soles of her shoes gripping the surface of the ledge as she scooted slowly towards the left.

 

Lexa’s heart pounded in her chest as beads of nervous perspiration gathered on her skin. She reminded herself not to look down or think of all the ways she could fall.

 

She might not die, but she wasn’t interested in chancing the alternatives either.

 

Clarke wasn’t better off, barely breathing as Lexa clutched the gutter to slowly inch toward the lattice, stretching her hand to gain purchase to pull herself over.

 

“Be careful,” the blonde hissed to her lover.

 

Neither of them had any idea that Ontari was aware of their plan and was merely biding her time, putting a new plan into action that she was sure her partner would be proud of. A scream was ripped from Lexa’s throat and her stomach flipped as she took a chance to jump the short distance, quickly scrambling to find her footing as her body hugged the wall. Her arms and her palms were badly scraped and the brunette was certain there would be bruises for days but at least she was still alive.

 

“Lex, maybe you should come back up. We can figure out something else,” Clarke whispered worriedly.

 

“Are you kidding? No… I’ll be fine.”

 

The world was beginning to tilt and swim, and her vision blurred but Lexa forced herself to breathe in, closing her eyes as she slowly began to make her way down to the makeshift ladder doing her best to pretend every tremble and creak didn’t strip like an hour of her life away.

 

She didn’t even know where she would go. It seemed funny to her that she couldn’t remember the names of any of the neighbors. They’d been in the neighborhood long enough to be acquainted with at least one home and its inhabitants.

 

Right.

 

The older girl felt a sense of uneasiness but dismissed it as she finally glanced down and found she was almost to the ground.

 

Movement caught her eye and she glanced down the sidewalk to see a girl in a pink fitness set running with her dog. Her long dark hair was swept up in a high ponytail that swished and swung with the movement of her body.

Lexa’s heart surged with hope and before she would stop herself, she called out, “Help! Please! Help!”

 

“Lexa don’t!” Clarke called down, but Lexa was already jumping the rest of the distance and running towards the jogger who had stopped with a perplexed and concerned expression on her features.

 

“Are you okay?” she inquired, and the dog stared up at Lexa.

 

“Lexa!”

 

“My girlfriend and I were attacked in our home and these people were trying to kill us—” Lexa’s words left her in a rush.

 

“Oh my god!” the girl exclaimed.

 

Lexa turned back to look at Clarke as she continued, confused about why Clarke was calling her, and why she’d never noticed the infinity symbol on their mailbox.

 

“Do you have a um… a cellphone I could borrow?”

 

“Yes, actually. I do.”

 

There was something familiar about that voice. It pressed against Lexa’s mind, but she couldn’t make it make sense. Clark was screaming now, and even from that distance. Lexa’s could see her eyes were wide with horror. But she turned back to the girl, her lips parted to say something… But the pain stopped her. Sudden, visceral, mind numbing pain that made her still in shock at first, features contorted with it and confusion before she looked down to the see the hilt of the blade and blossoming red on her tank top.

 

Red. Such a funny color.

 

The girl. She hadn’t really paid attention to her face. But she did now and those cold eyes and malicious smile, those scars.

“Happy Halloween.”

 

Lexa staggered back so the pain seemed to spread. Clarke’s screams echoed in her ears, name repeated on an endless loop. She was slipping, or maybe falling. Maybe it was all the same, but she was fading as the world tilted, never to be right again.

 

Fading.

 

Slipping.

 

Evanescing into the darkness as life escaped in liquid crimson.

 

And then…

 

“Lexa! Lexa! It’s time to wake up!”

 

Her name was sharper this time. Louder. And blinding white. White that seared her eyes. Her eyes. Were they open? Shapes began to take form, coalescing so that her brain might make sense of things. It was cold.  But not the natural cold of blood loss. The kind of cold from the A.C. being turned down entirely too much.

 

“There you are,” a husky voice greeted her as a shape bent forward, blocking out the light. A shape that came with a face. A beautiful one framed with dark hair. Almond eyes that were deep and dark -but kind- met hers. The features were sharp and angled, yet softened and feminine with full lips that smiled warmly. “This simulation lasted a little longer than the others we’ve done so you were in stasis. You might feel a little weak, disoriented and that can often lead to confusion between simulations and the real world. I’m Dr. Pramheda, do you remember me?”

 

The woman was shining a light in her eyes. A smaller one that was irritating, but Lexa didn’t mind it as much as the other. Her mouth felt dry, throat scratchy. Flashes of the woman’s face filled her thoughts, but they were like fragmented pieces of film. Confusing without the rest of the reel. But that was one she remembered.

 

“Clarke…” she croaked as she moved to sit up.

 

Dr. Pramheda gently guided her into a sitting position, but held her firmly as Lexa tried to get off of the bed.

 

“Clarke  is fine. She’s still in stasis. Her part of the simulation is complete. But you’re still in recovery and abrupt movements are not advisable. Unnecessary shock to an already fragile system.”

 

Flashes came now. Bits and pieces. These simulations were one in many she had been in. Advancing stages. Testing. Nudging.  Analyzing. Responses. Relationship growth and deterioration. Cause and effect and the theory of separation and chaos. This one had lasted for two months. It was dangerous and necessary.

 

But it was nothing compared to what was to come.

 

She could still feel the blade in her ribs. Smell the iron rich scent of her own blood. Last time, when the simulation had been in Polis, she’d been shot. Dying had seemed to take ages, but Clarke hadn’t seemed to know what to do. At least this time it was faster. Other times would come back to her.

 

She had lived a hundred lives in the span of two years and she could remember every single one.

 

Because in each one there was always Clarke. Her focal point.

 

“I remember you,” she finally said, her voice less rough as she grew accustomed to using her vocal cords again, swallowing.

 

“Good.”

 

Becca recited this information and more she’d observed into a recorder, though Lexa knew that there was cement everywhere.

 

“Did you know it was a simulation again?”

 

Lexa could recall moments where her mind had been trying to tell her and she nodded.

 

“I always knew… on some level.”

 

And she would always know, as long as she focused on Clarke. It was the only reason she was going through this. So that finally, for once, life for them could be about more than just surviving.

 

                                                                             The End


End file.
